KOTLC react
by Skydancer8
Summary: On this channel, you will see the your favorite KOTLC characters react to things you want them too.
1. KOTLC react to HARRY POTTER THE MOVIE

**Okay, let's do this! Disclaimer, Characters belong too Shannon Messenger the Ultimate Novelist!**

* * *

 **KOTLC react to : Harry Potter (Movie)**

 **Sophie:** I've watched this, like, a million times already. The whole storyline is in my head...or was that Photographic Memory? I have no idea...

 **Fitz:** So, there's this half-giant telling Harry he's a wizard, brings him to a prestigious school called Hogwarts where he doesn't fit in... *Recalls how he met Sophie* Seems kinda familiar in a creepy way...

 **Keefe:** I so wanna visit that Joke Shop! Imagine how many people I can prank then *Rubs hands together* That would be sweet! What if I could ask Fitz to help me make some...

 **Dex:** They are seriously outdated... I mean, they still use candles, quills and even owl delivery!

 **Biana:** *Scrunches her nose in disgust* What on earth are they wearing? Good Grief, robes seriously don't go with colored scarfs.

 **Narrator:** _How do you think of Dobby the Elf?_

 **Sophie:** *Giggles* I-I can't believe I thought that was what elves looked and sounded like!

 **Fitz:** *Grits his teeth* Hang on... *Sucks in breath and releases* Okay, I'm fine now. Do humans really think that we wear rags and are slaves? Seriously! Even Santa's Elves are much better than these Wizard Elves. This is an insult to Elvin kind... *Facepalms*

 **Keefe:** WHY ARE WE SO UGLY!WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR BEAUTIFUL FACES! *Shakes computer screen* WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!

 **Fitz:** Hey, Keefe, relax. You know majority of Humans have minds that take in whatever seems logic to them. They were taught what Elves loked like since they were young.

 **Keefe:** Still...

 **Dex:** Hey, it's my turn

 **Keefe:** Fine, but this is simply ridiculous.

 **Dex:** I'll give a simple conclusion that might rid everyone of their doubt. Whatever you see in Dobby except his nice attitude, it is all opposite of what elves are. Do you guys seriously think we have giant pointy ears since birth and that giant nose and bulging eyes? WE ARE NOT THAT HIDEOUS!

 **Biana:** Look at those clothes! Dirty rags and gosh! this elf needs to have a good ol lecture about self hygiene.

 **Fitz:** Imagine if Della met Dobby.

*Everyone imagines and shudders*

 **Sophie:** It would be a total nightmare

 **Biana:** Remember when Della found out you wore black tracks and a plain white shirt when we were left alone that day? She gave you a long lecture about fashion.

 **Fitz:** It was torture

 **Sophie:** Good thing Edaline doesn't care about my clothing

 **Keefe:** Yeah, but you have to make sure you have no manure under your nails at school.

 **Sophie:** Sparkly poop?

 **Keefe:** Exactly

 **Dex:** *Glares* Let's get back to the topic, shall we?

 **Biana:** *Sensing jealousy* Yeah, he's right *Glares at Keefe and Sophie*

 **Narrator:** _What about the wands and spells?_

 **Fitz:** Gibberish and make absolutely no sense.

 **Keefe:** Isn't it hard to rely on a a scrawny stick to protect yourself? If you stepped on it by accident...Bye bye wizarding world!

 **Dex:** It's just something made up. Magic doesn't exist. It's just reality that we are here and no one knew. We didn't just suddenly pop out...did we?

 **Sophie:** *Shrugs* Dunno

 **Fitz:** I'll have to read Foxfire;the History again.

 **Biana:** Stop with those continuous books. I yawn at the sight of them.

 **Keefe:** Ditto

 **Sophie:** The book isn't so bad though.

 **Keefe:** Yeah? Try me

 **Biana:** _Stupefy! Wingardium Leviosa! Reducto!_

 **Keefe:** _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

 **Narrator:** _What's your favorite spell or hex?_

 **Sophie:** Uh...The Bat Bogey Hex I guess

 **Biana:** Wingardium Leviosa! It sounds so feminine.

 **Dex:** Probably Reparo! 'cause it repairs things.

 **Keefe:** AVADA KEDAVRA!

 **Fitz:**...Crucio

 **Everyone:** So BADASSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Narrator:** That sums up the first episode of KOTLC react. Be sure to review and give opinions on what they should react to next. Peace out!

 **Fitz and Keefe:** *Winks and smiles twin crooked smiles* See you next time.

 **Sophie:** *Blushes fiercely" On

 **Dex and Biana :** KOTLC REACT!

 **Everyone:** Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	2. KOTLC react to HEROES OF OLYMPUS BOOKS

**Characters belong to Shannon Messenger!**

* * *

 **KOTLC react to: Percy Jackson; Heroes of Olympus (BOOK)**

 **Sophie:** Gosh, I was so into that book before! And you even let me read Blood of Olympus! Did Leo have to die? I mean, I mean, I am a giant percabeth shipper but I still like Leo! *Almost tears up* You know, I remember I used to have a giant crush on Percy before, which is crazy since he is practically a fictional character. But he's hot, anyway. *Imagines Fitz and Keefe and blushes* Oh, but not my type...

 **Keefe:** These are a few of those books that make me actually begging to read the next chapter. I don't read *Winks*. But I love all these ships! Percapth, Frazel, Jasper and even Caleo. But it's a bit pathetic the way Leo has to die to actually meet Calypso... I love the amnesia though! Imagine if that happened...

 **Fitz:** Woah, another made up myth made by humans. On the other hand...* Picks up book and starts rereading it.

 **Narrator:** Hey, we're on live here!

 **Fitz:** Oh, sorry. It's just that these books are so addictive. Who wouldn't want to read about a group of heroes going on an adventure to their deaths...*Pauses and blinks* That seems familiar too.

 **Dex:** That Leo might be a son of a mechanical god but his inventions don't even last long enough! I can do way better than that. Though, I's like that Piper girl as a date, 'cause I guess she would be hot if she were real... Not to sound like a stalker! Ummm...Frank is really beastly and...oh! He got his growth spurt at the age of 1 or 15! Maybe I'll get mine soon enough.

 **Biana:** *Reads about Jason and Percy* Interesting, both boys have different personalities yet they are both attractive. I wonder if Dex could make fictional characters come to life. The girls are also very attractive...*Reads about Hazel* Poor girl, getting pulled out of time along with her brother Nico. Must've been traumatizing. *Stares at the cover of House of Hades* Woah, talk about fashion. That armor could really use some polishing and those clothes have to be given some color! They look like my brother after playing with Keefe outside.

 **Fitz:** Hey, I knew my lesson after that torture-like lecture from Della. I wear colored shirts now.

 **Biana:** Yeah, but with no PATTERNS!

 **Keefe:** Stop bickering and let's continue.

 **Vackers:** Fine

 **Narrator:** If you were a demigod, who would be your godly parent?

 **Sophie:** I'd say my mother would be Athena *Grins* but I guess I'd be more related to Artemis...Maybe I'd join the Amazons?

 **Fitz:** Ummm...

 **Keefe:** Quit mumbling. You know you're fit to be the son of Zeus!

 **Fitz:** Maybe not...

 **Keefe:** Hey, it's obvious. Anyway, I'd be the son of Hermes! Master Joker and Chief Prankster!

 **Biana:** Suits. I'd obviously be...

 **Sophie:** Aphrodite. With that kind of fashion sense and perfume, it's kinda obvious from a distance.

 **Biana:** Correct indeed.

 **Dex:** I guess my Dad would be Hephaestus. But I don't wanna be a pyrokinetic!

 **Fitz:** In the book, Leo said it was rare.

 **Dex:** That's right too...

 **Narrator:** What power do you like?

 **Sophie:** I like the water controlling thingy that that Percy does. It seems so cool!

 **Biana:** I like Piper's Charmspeak so I could get the boy I like *Glances at Keefe for a moment*

 **Dex:** Even though it's forbidden here, you can't help but admit that the fire controlling thing that Leo does is awesome!

 **Keefe:** Well, I do like the animal morphing thing that Frank does but the Ares blessing that gives him abs and strength along with courage can't be overlooked. Who wouldn't want that kind of power?

 **Fitz:** Let me think for a moment...

 **Keefe:** Don't say anything badass again, my friend. *Rolls his eyes*

 **Fitz:**...Maybe the Underwordly things that Nico can do. I have to admit doing those creepy things are really wicked.

 **Dex:** Hate to say it but...

 **Everyone:** Badasssssssssssssssss

 **Narrator:** Okay, try make Haiku!

 **Keefe:** You really are trying to kill me.

 **Narrator:** Just do it!

 _After 20 minutes of thinking and writing._

 **Biana:** Fragile sweet roses, soft wind blows through the valley, the petals scatter

 **Keefe:** *Pouts* Good for you

 **Narrator:** How about yours?

 **Keefe:** *Glances at sheet nervously and sucks in a breath* Innocent brown balls, thrown precisely and explodes, I am so Awesome

 **Fitz:** It's a dung bomb isn't it?

 **Keefe:** Yup!

 **Fitz:** Not quite innocent at the last moment *Recalls first prank with Keefe*

 **Narrator:** Keefe, that was-uh- really refreshing. Okay, Fitz?

 **Fitz:** The Sun starts to set, Dark shadows cast on the ground, color fills the sky

 **Biana:** You starting to get sentimental or what

 **Fitz:** Yours was too!

 **Dex:** It's a Vacker gene

 **Sophie:** How 'bout yours?

 **Dex:** Uh... Creaking of machines, Determination in mind, A new creation

 **Sophie:** Guess it's my turn. An innocent rose, Faced with dangers up ahead, the thorns start to grow

 **Narrator:** Motivating! Okay, that's the end of this episode. Be sure to follow and like as well as review what they should react to next!

 **Fitz and Keefe:** *Wrap an arm around each others shoulders and smiles cutely* See you again

 **Sophie and Biana:** On the channel

 **Dex:** KOTLC REACT!


	3. KOTLC react to HUNGER GAMES 1 THE MOVIE

**Characters belong to Shannon Messenger**

* * *

 **KOTLC react to : Hunger Games (Movie)**

 **Sophie:** No! Don't get me into the feels zone again! I mean, you shouldn't make a lady cry in public.

 **Fitz:** *Winces as Cato kills a girl in pleasure* Gory, disgusting, horrific-

 **Keefe:** Are you seriously going to continue giving out adjectives?

 **Fitz:** Okay, so basically, it's about kids getting picked out and sent to the Capitol to battle to their deaths even though it's obvious who will win and the weak ones just play defense and try to ally up with others o they can fight others easily only to betray them at the last second but Peeta and Katniss breaks those laws and try to commit suicide together in a 'we're together forever' fashion and end up rebelling against the Capitol. *Inhales and exhales* Okay, I'm done.

 **Biana:** I still can't understand how you can say all that in one breath.

 **Narrator:** Back to the opinions.

 **Keefe:** Okay, I could say that this film is totally ruining my appetite. I mean, they are eating MEAT!

 **Biana:** Typical human appetites. The suits are really out of fashion though. I understand the need of stretchy clothes to enable easy movement but at least add a pattern or two.

 **Dex:** The arrows and swords could use a little touch up, though. If I could get my hands on them...

 **Narrator:** Okay, what district would you come from?

 **Sophie:** I guess Biana and Fitz here are very obvious

 **Biana:** Not quite. Yeah, I might be district 1 but Fitz doesn't even have any fashion sense. I'm more to district 8, Textiles.

 **Keefe:** Dex would be district 3, Technology

 **Dex:** That's true and Sophie would be district 10, Livestock

 **Keefe:** You know, I'm probably district 1. You all know me.

 **Fitz:** What about me?

 **Biana:** Maybe district 5, power. You like helping others right?

 **Narrator:** Okay, if you were a tribute, what weapon would be your choice?

 **Sophie:** I don't like direct approach. Probably bow and arrows.

 **Dex:** Maybe I'l just take a spear and set up land mines. Then, BOOOOOOM! *Cackles evilly*

 **Keefe:** Is he okay?

 **Sophie:** Dunno

 **Biana:** I'd use a sword. No need to be all modest, go for the sharp ones.

 **Keefe:** I'd go for the swords too. What about you, Fitz?

 **Fitz:** A curved blade or scythe, I guess. Maybe double edged?

 **Keefe:** Once again...

 **Everyone:** BADASSSSSSSSSS

 **Narrator:** Next question, what is your profession since joining the Black Swan?

 **Keefe:** What's that gotta do with anything?

 **Narrator:** Just answer it.

 **Keefe:** Fine. I'm okay with the stars but I'd rather use a sword since that'a what they say I'm good at.

 **Sophie:** I'm more into the mental combat, like Inflicting, but I use a dagger once in a while.

 **Dex:** I'm not actually learning to fight, I'm a builder and I build these awesome cannons that can shoot fire balls!

 **Biana:** I got attached to a sword. It's pretty cool, you know, since it inflicts maximum damage on your opponent when used correctly.

 **Fitz:** Telepaths are usually up high, scanning the battle and transmitting, but I git trained with a bow and arrow along with a few explosives.

 **Narrator:** If you guys were to compete in the Hunger Games, who would've won?

 **Keefe:** Seriously, think for yourself!

 **Fitz:** I think everyone's got a chance.

 **Biana:** Ditto

 **Keefe:** Oh, look at the Vackers, acting like twins!

 **Fitz:** I take offense you know.

 **Narrator:** So, that's the end of our episode. Be sure to review your opinions and ideas on what they should react to next.

 **Fitz and Keefe:** See you guys later

 **Biana and Sophie:** On the one and only

 **Dex:** KOTLC React! Humph, I'm such a loner.


	4. KOTLC react to KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES

**CHARACTERS BELONG TO SHANNON MESSENGER**

* * *

 **KOTLC react to : Keeper of the lost cities book 1!**

 **Sophie:** Wow, they made a book about us? That is so awesome.

 **Biana:** Uh, Sophie, You're starting to sound like Keefe.

 **Sophie:** He must be rubbing off me

 **Keefe:** Oh! It states all of Fosters emotions and stuff!

 **Dex:** *Looks at the cover* is that me?

 **Fitz:** Yeah, don't tell me you can't recognize yourself?

 **Narrator:** Let's just start reading.

(Reading for 3 hours)

 **Narrator:** So, tell me about the scenes you're in.

 **Sophie:** Uh, basically all of them and it's in my POV so you's already know.

 **Keefe:** Hmmm... you first heard my deep voice, then saw me sprawled on a bench, ditching and then say that half the girls in school like me. *Whistles* You realy are a piece of work. Sophie. Taking in everything you see. Look here, she describes my eyes as 'curious, ice blue eyes'.

 **Sophie:** *Blushes* Not my fault Keefe.

 **Fitz:** How many times have I told you not to ditch class. It affects your status and-

 **Biana:** Zip it, brother.

 **Fitz:** You did _not_ tell me you hated Sophie because of the attention.

 **Biana:** She _held_ your hand and Mom said she was a _beauty._

 **Keefe:** Hey, dude. _You_ never told _us_ that you let Sophie cry on your shoulder. *Looks back at the end* Oh, so that's what you were transmitting.

 **Dex:** Can I get a chance to talk here? She said I had cute dimples! I told you hey were not weird! *Punps fists in the air*

 **Fitz:** Who's he talking to?

 **Keefe and Biana:** Dunno.

 **Fitz:** Most of the parts that I'm in are... *Reads about the fluttering heart and gorgeous eyes and decides to shut his mouth* Anyway, the Splotching Match brings back bad memories.

 **Sophie:** *Rubs her shoulder* Yeah, your right.

 **Narrator:** Next! What information in here did you get that you've never known before?

 **Sophie:** I know everything in here.

 **Biana:** I never knew that Dex made brown eye drops.

 **Dex:** I never knew that Biana actually wore dresses in her house, uh, mansion.

 **Fitz:** I never knew that Keefe actually bought that mood candy. The last time we went shopping together, you said it was horrible because you kept tasting sour and bitter things.

 **Keefe:** I was with my family, at that time. Anyway, I never new Alvar's pet Raptor peed all over Fitz! *Grins widely and laughs*

 **Fitz:** How was I supposed to know that? I was too young!

 **Biana:** He spent an hour in the bathroom, and Alvar was dying to pee at that time. Serves him right.

 **Narrator:** Last question, do you like and recommend this book?

 **Sophie:** That's not even a choice! I seriously recommend this book even though it will totally ruin my social life with everyone reading my life. Read it if you want injuries, laughs and *Voice lowers to a whisper* a love triangle.

 **Keefe:** Read it and enjoy the moments of Mischief Maker Keefe, the Chief Prankster.

 **Fitz:** I really really really recommend this because it's suitable for all ages and has a clean vocabulary and great storyline.

 **Biana:** You guys just said everything. Anyway, I ditto my brother and enjoy the love triangle!

 **Keefe,Dex and Fitz:** Wait, what?

 **Sophie:** *Facepalms*

 **Dex:** Enjoy continuous adventures from Keeper of the Lost Cities and stare at the cover for as long as you want!

 **Narrator:** Actually, Keefe is on the 2nd book and Fitz is on the 3rd. Keefe and Biana are on the 4th and all of them have Sophie.

 **Sophie:** *Blushes*

 **Narrator:** We have reached the end of this episode. Be sure to review your opinions and ideas about what they should react to next! It could be movies, books, video games, devices, animals or anything you can think of!

 **Fitz and Keefe:** Be sure to ready yourself

 **Sophie and Biana:** For more hot stuff.

 **Dex:** On KOTLC react! Next time, can someone do it with me? I feel like a loner...

 **Everyone:** Deal with it!


	5. KOTLC react to DIVERGENT THE MOVIE

**Sorry for the long wait. I got into wattpad, then I got enrolled into a boarding school for straight A for UPSR students (I'll be honest, I'm proud of myself. I studied hard to get high marks) which doesn't let you bring any electronic devices. You're probably board of my excuses so let's start! Disclaimer: Characters except Narrator belongs to the Ultimate Writer Shannon Messenger!**

* * *

 _KOTLC Characters react to: Divergent (Movie)_

 **Sophie:** No way, this feels like Hogwarts and Hunger Games combined. I mean, yeah, it's cool and stuff *watches Tris getting injected* OKay, that brings back bad bad memories. It's cool though, how in the movie you can choose whatever faction you wanna be, but you have to be good at it.

 **Keefe:** *Watches dauntless* Awesome! I wanna jump of trains too! I mean, who wouldn't? Oh, yeah. Probably the other factions. But seriously? If I could change my name, it would be Supreme Mastermind Chief Prankster Of Elves! *Watches injections* Okay, WHAT was that?

 **Fitz:** *Shakes head* So basically everyone in the world can only have one personality out of kind,brave,smart,honest and peaceful? That is weird. I mean, would anyone in the word want to be honest for life? If I like someone, I'd be all "Hey, you. I've been stalking you and I like you very much"? That is weird. *Injection part* Oaky, I understand now Sophie.

 **Biana:** Look at the Abnegation's clothes. LOOK! I know they're supposed to be kind and grateful and all but those grey, old clothes? Even candor has style! *Molly kicks Christina* You total bully! Don't you dare kick her!

 **Dex:** Do you SEE the technology in all this? Serums that control people, guns that make sound! I can do much better than that! *Smiles evilly* I can make something that will blow your minds, literally.

 **Keefe:** Is he okay?

 **Fitz:** I dunno.

 **Dex:** Hey!

 **Biana and Sophie:** Boys will always be boys... *rolls eyes*

 **Keefe:** No one is as much as a bad boy as I am!

 **Fitz:** Remember Leo from Heroes of Olympus?

 **Sophie:** BAD BOY SUPREME!

 **Keefe:** I can do better than that! Maybe with the help of Dex's technopathy and Fitz's intellect.

 **Biana:** Don't you dare, Fitz!

 **Fitz:** *Smiles a crooked smile. Innocent, yet evil* I'll think about it.

 **Narrator:** Okay, back to divergent. Which character do you relate most to?

 **Sophie:** I'd say-

 **Keefe:** Of course Tris. You lives with humans, then entered the elven world and surpassed almost everyone!

 **Fitz:** You, on the other hand will be Will. Loyal, kind and stuff.

 **Biana:** If you're Will, I'm Christina. You know, BFF's with the main character and totally cool.

 **Dex:** You are giving me less choices.

 **Sophie:** You're Caleb. Tris's brother. Awkward, kind but kind of-uh...

 **Fitz:** Protective?

 **Sophie:** Yeah, that was the word! Now, for you-

 **Keefe:** Peter!Totally Peter!

 **Sophie:** That, is a load of rubbish. Fitz isn't bloodthirsty.

 **Keefe:** Oh Sophie, you have never seen him when I involve him into my evil plans. I mean, he's nice, really, but have you considered the fact that he has been to detention before, with ME?

 **Fitz:** Yeah, yeah.

 **Narrator:** What faction would you be?

 **Fitz:** This'll be hard. Well, apart from the fact that all of us aren't always honest.

 **Keefe:** I think everyone is a Dauntless here.

 **Biana:** Make that dauntless and erudite and amity.

 **Dex:** Abnegation?

 **Everyone else:** *Shakes head*

 **Narrator:** Okay, give a personality that describes your friends. Starting now! Sophie:

 **Keefe:** Mysterious

 **Dex:** Kind

 **Biana and Fitz:** Forgiving *Looks at each other wide eyed*

 **Keefe:** The twins are back!

 **Narrator:** Keefe:

 **Sophie:** Mischievous

 **Dex:** Suspicious

 **Fitz:** Uncomprehending

 **Biana:** *sighs* handsome

 **Keefe:** Wow, thanks!

 **Narrator:** Dex

 **Fitz:**...Determined

 **Biana:** Trustworthy

 **Sophie:** Loyal

 **Keefe:** Quiet

 **Narrator:** Biana!

 **Fitz:** Amusing

 **Keefe:** Bold

 **Dex:** Pretty

 **Sophie:** Gorgeous

 **Biana:** Really? Amusing?

 **Fitz:** *Shrugs*

 **Narrator:** Fitz!

 **Keefe:** devious

 **Biana:** Hot-headed

 **Dex:** Wonderboy.

 **Narrator:** A personality, Dex.

 **Dex:** Okay, perfectionist

 **Sophie:** Cool

 **Narrator:** Well, that probably sums up today's episode. Be sure to comment your idea's on what they should react to next. It could differ from games, to mundane devices, to songs to cartoons and to anime!

 **Sophie and Biana:** *Curve hands into a heart* See you next time

 **Dex:** On the-

 **Fitz and Keefe:** *Brofist* REACT CHANNEL!

 **Everyone:** Bye!


End file.
